Dragon's Blood Within
by StarBenderforFireBender
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you let a Dragon Occult get a little crazier by letting them do research? Well two results came out of it. A young woman name Eveyln who has issues with her looks and a male drake named...Thomas! See the adventures these two get into and why does Eveyln keep looking over her shoulder like someone is stalking her?
1. The start

**I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in sooooo long! I know people make excuses and try to explain why they haven't been uploading, but my part shouldn't be like this. Last time I uploaded a story I was going to college and working at a grocery store so I tried to make it a point where I would upload as much as I can, but then I kept getting depressed every time I write so I took a break thinking I'll be back at again next week, but then that turned into a month, a month turned into two, turned into a year, then three to four years later I still haven't written a damn thing.**

 **The reason behind that was because besides the depression I was also trying to focus more on my studies, but then drama from some of my friends that truly hit a nerve. Then I stopped going to college just focusing on paying bills and working. I was also helping a friend through a tough time with her marriage then a couple years later my father had passed away and that hit me so hard that I was losing weight instead of gaining like I should've been. My father was my best friend and when I lost him I...I lost a big portion of myself. Any creativity, any writing I wanted to do just stopped.**

 **Then a few months ago I went to the hospital because of an episode I had at work. We still don't know what happened but I think I had a panic attack. So I'm really really really sorry about the huge delay in my writing, but I'm also gonna try and focus on one or two stories at a time because I need to try and focus before I spread myself out on anymore to my other stories. So my dear fans I hope you've been waiting on the Spyro one because that's the next upload. I hope! Anyways I don't own Dragon Age except my OC's.**

 **Also no flames please because if you flame then I flame, but if you have any questions then ask me then I'll gladly get back to you.**

 **_Starbender_**

* * *

 _If we had known this would be the results of our research then we would have never done it to begin with._

 _We shouldn't have listen to our leader and gone along with his idiotic plan._

 _We shouldn't have followed through with what he said and now we left one of our very dear supporters scared for life._

 _We shouldn't have taken the lyruim. How he got that much Lyruim without the templars noticing it still baffles me, but I could care less about that the one thing we shouldn't have done was taken 'IT'._

 _If we had never taken 'IT' away from it's family we probably wouldn't be where we are now. Blood cover our bodies and our souls._

 _Maker saves us._

* * *

 _Bodies scattered across the ground as pools of blood surround them while the fires consumed them like it wanted to get rid of the scene of disgrace from this planet of earth. The building laid in ruins as the stars above seem to sparkle in rejoice that the building was crumbled and destroyed for what held it all together was gone for good now._

 _Rubble shifted and moved as a long scale tail moved and wrapped the tiny female human who was crying loudly as she tried to wipe away her tears. The tail's owner was a dark scaled dragon with brown and yellow eyes._

 _The dragon was taller than the girl but yet not fully grown either like his mother or his father. As he finished calling for his mother he turned to look at the child next to him. Her crying had calmed down to sniffling and hiccups as she still wiped at her eyes. The dragon lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek affectionately which earned him a hug around his muzzle like she had done this through out her short life._

 _'It's alright little human. We'll be gone from this horrid place forever.'_

 _The girl clung tighter around him and answered with a broken and cracked voice that was barely above a whisper._

 _"B-but what about Mommy?" The dragon snorted as he looked out around the sea of bodies not really looking for anything in particular. 'She's more to blame for all of this than anyone else.'_

 _The child sniffle once more as she let go of the dragon and put a piece of her red hair behind her pointed ears. Her brown and yellow eyes locked with the dragons as she gripped her pale white dress. "B-but-"_

 _The dragon interrupted her before she make any defense._

 _'I know she may have helped you in certain ways, but she did not help stop the violence brought onto you, little human.' The dragon nuzzled her again in a soothing way to try and comfort her again._

 _'In fact she made it even worse because she helped them to try and turn you into something you aren't meant to be, little human.' The girl nodded her head in agreement as she tried not to cry again. Then out of the silence between them a roar was heard and both looked up to see the high dragon landing near the crumbling building. She looked around and took notice of her surrounding and the high dragon walked over to her son. As she did she took notice of the tiny human who was cowering beside her son and she let out a low growl which earned her a growl back from her son._

 _She turned her red eyes from the human child and to the little dragon who had the audacity to growl at her. They both stared at each other communicating silently with the exceptions og growls here and there. Then with a snarl the high dragon turned around and flew away from the two of them roaring into the night sky. "W-what happened?"_

 _'Mother didn't approve that I wanted to bring you back with us. So she told me that I take my chance with you or come back home with her.'_

 _The little girl took a sharp inhale of breath and shook her head violently. "Y-you can't do that!"_

 _The dragon snorted and looked at her before standing up. 'Of course I can. You have zero chances of surviving without my help and the way Mother describes how human treats elves I rather not leave you to that fate.'_

 _The girl stood there shocked as her only friend didn't abandoned her to her ill fate and before she could stop herself she started to cry again and the dragon sighed and nuzzled her once more before turning his head to decide which way should they go from here._

* * *

 _Over the few years the effects of what had been done to her made that if anyone saw they would immediately knew she wasn't human or elf. So if she had to go into human civilization she wore a hooded a cloak that covered her face and left her chin and mouth exposed. Luckily the only thing the notice that was different about her from that point was her pincers were sharper than normal and a little long._

 _Her red hair grew longer and went down to the crack of her ass and bangs that went to her jaw line. Her ears never changed small normal ears that were pointed with one loop earring made out of lyruim. Her brown and yellow eyes became sharper and more feminine that threw a threat at her opponents that promise death if they made her mad. Her skin was a little pale, but not unhealthy. She keeps most of her skin covered up because she doesn't want anyone to see the marking on her skin._

 _If she didn't go to any human cities she would wear light hunter armor that had dark blue velvet underneath her dark brown leather jacket and fur trimming around the collar. Her main shirt is also dark brown but was made out cotton and her pants were leather with straps and nearly knee high boots that matched her attire. Her arms were covered up with black leather straps wrapping around her like bandages, but underneath it was long sleeves of dark brown. Her dark brown jacket stopped underneath her breasts giving her the tiny, but fragile look to her._

 _Her dragon friend who she dubbed "Thomas" continued to grow. He wouldn't stopped growing until he looked like a nearly full grown female dragon. It got to the point that Eve was worried that people would start to get suspicious of what was happening out here in the wilds. So she had no choice but to make a magical collar that would fit him and transforms him into a Mabari hound with wind markings. When he was allowed out into his true form was only for emergencies._

 _Eve, like her mother of course, have magical properties, but she would rather not use it since it only brought pain and memories that she shoved into the back of her mind._

 _She and Thomas had lived in the wilds living on the games and fish and vegetation. Eve had built a somewhat of shelter when she first started to live in the wilds, but after years of living in the wilds had made her built and improve on it to where it look like a professional had done it._

 _So when the blight came through Feldren Thomas decided it was time for them to leave and head for a safer place. So when the chance of leaving the wilds behind came up she of course took it with hesitation, but trust Thomas on what he was doing. So on the way to boats with only one bag of supplies for her and her friend, she didn't expect to run into people or darkspawn._

 _"Do we really have to?" Eve asked annoyed as she watched the humans fight against the darkspawn. There were two mages and two warrior fighting against the horde._

 _'You know you do Eve. It would be the right thing to do.' Eve snorted but dropped her bag on to the ground as she unsheathed her weapons._

 _"Yeah right." With that Eve jumped into the fight with her hood up. She startled them for only a moment, but they gladly welcomed the help from the stranger. When she first made contact with a darkspawn with her dagger it went straight through it's stomach and when it stopped for a moment to handle the pain she cut it's head straight off making it's blood splatter everywhere. She made mental note to blame Tom for this mess she was in._

 _After nearly a hundred darkspawn slain by her hand she was starting to get tired and cranky about the darkspawn that was still trying to kill them. They couldn't stand a chance so the big ogre from the horde decided it wanted some fun after all._

 _"Great, just great. I'm so making sure Tom pays for this." Eve mumbled under her breath. She stood ready once more knowing she was exhausted and the same could be said about her fighting companions. So when one of the mages dies by the ogres hand was when she jumped onto the monster's back and try to make it drive itself into rock wall, but instead it grabbed her from it's back and threw her onto the wall._

 _Thats when a roar overhead alerted them to another predator. All turned and looked up to see a high dragon over looking the field. 'I blame you for this Thomas.' Eve said in her head so the dragon could hear her, but all she got back was a chuckle. It roar once more before jumping off the cliff and flew over to them and opened it's jaws and used it's flames to burn...the darkspawn?!_

 _Eve rose up from her spot on the ground and looked out with wide eyes to see the dragon protecting them. She stood up minding her wound that she would probably feel through out the couple of weeks and walked to where the other are and stood beside her dog as she watched the dragon transform into a human woman with her hair like horns._

 _As she began to speak one of the living mages spoke up with something sassy, that she found out was named Hawk. Although the conversation did not concern her she couldn't help, but listen in as she picked up her bag and dusted it off. She wanted to walk away without anyone noticing her being gone until she was long gone, but sadly that was not meant to be._

 _"And where do you think you're going child?" The voice behind her held such an amusing tone that it almost made her smiled. Almost. With her back still turned to the woman she answered. "Away from here."_

 _"And where that might be?" Shit. Of course she didn't know, but she wouldn't worry where ever her feet carried her was probably where she needed to be. "Anywhere."_

 _The woman made a snorting sound and spoke up. "Stupid one, aren't you girl?"_

 _Eve turned her head to look at the woman, but she wasn't gonna lose her cool. Not infront of a God. "I would think during these troubling times people would plan where they would go before they left their homes."_

 _Eve grunted and made for another step before someone else spoke up. "Wait!"_

 _Eve made an annoying sound as she turned to look at the person who asked her to wait. "Since you don't know where you're going why not come to the kirkwall with us? Probably a lot more fun there than on a dusty darkspawn fueled road with your hound?"_

 _It was that mage Hawk. Eve looked at him for a moment and then turned her Gaze to her friend._

 _'What do you think?'_

 _'I think you should take it. You need to socialize with people.' Eve once again gave annoying grunt before turning back to Hawk knowing if she tried to argue about this with Thomas he would most likely burn her ass or bite it._

 _"Fine I guess I could accompany you to Kirkwall."_

 _"Well at lest we'll have another ally on our side if something goes wrong." The red headed warrior woman spoke up and was beside Hawk. Eve rolled her eyes and looked towards the Mother to see she was still grieving, but at lest she wasn't hugging the bloody corpse anymore. That was just disturbing._

 _"Well, since we're travling buddies why not introduce ourselves. I'm Hawk and this is my younger brother Craver. He likes to play with swords and not just metal ones either." Hawk said trying to make the girl laugh, but instead was rewarded with a madly blushing Carver smacking him upside the head. The red head came up and held out her hand which Eve just looked at it. She lowered her hand and cleared her throat._

 _"I'm Aveline." Eve nodded her head as the other woman walked up to them and introduce herself as Leandra; Hawk's and Carver's mother. Still not lowering her hood not really wanting them to see her face told them her name and her friend's._

 _"I'm Eveyln, but call me Eve and this is," Gesturing to her Mabari hound with her hand, "Is Thomas, but you may also call him Tom."_

 _"Who the hell names their dog Thomas?"_


	2. Varric and Eve meet

_**Finally done! You don't know how long and how many scenarios I had written out for this! Gah! Everytime I started one and I couldn't go along with it, I felt like tearing out my own hair! It's really horrible when I feel like that, but good news I got it done and hopefully more to come. Also some other news I'm gonna redo the whole entire story of Spyro so far because when I went back re-read it I didn't like it. Now, that doesn't mean I'm gonna take it done. I'll leave it for the people who like it, but I'll have the other story up and running hopefully by next week, but I'm gonna do more than one chapter for it before I post it.**_

 _ **I hope you understand! Ciao!**_

 _ **I do not own the dragon age of any kind, but my oc.**_

* * *

The battle was fierce and heated. The matured Dragon towered over them as the small group of four fought against the dragon. Carver was trying to land a hit with no success, Aveline was trying to distract it from Hawk, but that too was no success. She knocked out all three of them and they fell to the ground around the dragon. Now since the dragon didn't have any distractions from the other three it turned it's attention to the tiny red headed dwarf who was still shooting arrows at her.

Eve watched with her hood up writing down how the matured dragon was reacting to the uninvited guests to her nest. So far it was interesting and she had discovered the dragons weakness. Since she had discovered the weakness surely her comrades found it as well right? Wrong. It looked like they were gonna win, but the dragon retaliated and knocked three out of four people out. That just left the only red headed dwarf standing alone on the battle field with the dragon staring him down with a massive roar.

"Huh, that sounds like an epic beginning of a book or a chapter at best." Eve muttered to herself as she watched the scene transpire on. The dragon sent a massive fireball to the dwarf, who luckily didn't get hit, but was sent flying back to the entrance of the bone pit and his weapon went flying to her side of the field. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the dwarf who had a panic stricken face as he tried to spot his weapon when he noticed it wasn't in his hands, but when he spotted it the fallen look on his face struck a cord within her heart. She sighed as she stood up as the dragon towered over him ready to strike the final blow.

Eve jumped down from her spot and went to pull out one of her famous daggers, but sadly all she was grasping was thin air and she glared as she cursed at herself. She had forgotten she left them at home along with Tom since she was gonna observe the dragons and it's babies, but now since she was inserting herself into this fight she didn't have a weapon. She hid behind one of the nearby boulders and quickly thought of something. Then she remembered the red headed male dropped his crossbow and it went to her side of the field. She looked around to make sure he was still alive and he was, but not for long as the dragon opened it's maw. She quickly located the crossbow and ran over to it.

"Hey ugly! Don't you want something more delicious than a sweaty dwarf?" Eve whistled as the dragon closed its maw and turned to look at her to only be shoot straight into the forehead and it went straight to the brain. The dragon let out it's last breath in a form of a long groan before it fell down and Eve sighed in relief as she walked over to the dwarf, she had just insulted and handed him back his crossbow.

"I think this belong to you." The dwarf took his crossbow as he stood up and looked at the woman who saved him. Her hood came off from her jump earlier and he could clearly see her features. Her red hair was pulled over her shoulder and held in place with a ban and had brown and yellow eyes with a small smile.

"Thanks. I thought Bianca ran away for good this time. Say thank you to the nice lady Bianca." Eve raised an eyebrow at the name, but shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to run away, but at lest she came back home. Now lets go and check on the others shall we?" Varric smiled back at her as they turned to see to the others getting up and groaning as they complained. Well, at lest they didn't get eaten.

"You had to go and fight a dragon didn't you? Like handling those baby dragons weren't bad enough." Well, one could only hope.

"And here I thought you were dragon food there Carver, but alas the dragon didn't see you so edible. I don't have to think twice about why." Eve said as she walked up to them with her arms crossed and a glare held in place.

"Eve? What on earth are you doing here? Not that I don't love to see you." Hawk asked as he smiled and held his arms open like he wanted a hug, but when she just held her glare, he cleared his throat and put his arms down.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from this place? That it was to dangerous for you right now?" Eve scolded Hawk as he tried to appease her by telling her that he would buy her drink later, but sadly that didn't work.

"Eve I'm sorry, but I told Hawk that we couldn't leave something that big alone." Eve huffed and crossed her arms and glared at Aveline who raised her hands in defense.

"And didn't I tell you to make sure Hawk doesn't frolic this way?"

"I do not Frolic!"

"Yes you do." Eve said as a matter of fact and before anyone could continue the argument the dwarf held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa. Anybody gonna introduce the nice mad lady in front of me before she rips your heads off?" Eve knew she had forgotten to do something before she got onto Hawk. Eve turned to look at the dwarf and shifted her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, once I see Hawk my scolding side takes over."

"It just means you care for me even though you have a cold, dark heart."

"The names Eveyln, but you can call me Eve." Eve ignored Hawks remark and once again gave a smile to Varric.

"Varric Tethras at your service." Varric bowed slightly and that almost made Eve laugh. Keyword, Almost. "But you wouldn't happen to be Eve that was part of the Mercenary guild would you?"

Eve knew this moment this would come up, but sadly she couldn't avoid it forever. She had killed a lot of people in her time with the guild. She killed many dwarfs as she killed humans. She didn't remember killing anyone by the name Tethras. All she did was go after who she was told and killed them in the best non-messy silent way along with any unwanted audience, but she could not remember the name.

"Look I'm sorry if I kil-"

"Oh no nothing like that it's just I got a preposition for you" Eve stood dumbfounded with a look of confusion on her face.

"A-a preposition?" Hawk chuckled at the look on her face. He rarely-okay once- seen this side of her and Varric crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Yep. Come down to the Hang man and I'll tell you about it."

* * *

"An Expedition?!" Varric had told Eve of his brother's plans about an expedition into the deep roads and how he wants her to come with them.

"Yes, but like I told Hawk to get Bartrand to let you come, you must invest in the trip."

"Oh yes another greedy dwarf looking for more money." Eve held a sarcastic tone in her voice as she took a sip of her drink and grimaced a little bit.

"Hey, we're not all like that. Some of us are to manly for our own good."

"Uh huh and I'm the queen of the dragons, but sadly I'm not interested in the little vacation your brother is planning for down under. I saved up enough coin to go home and never look back." Varric hummed and put his hands together and leaned on them.

"Listen I know all about that pretty little charm of your keeping you looking pretty, but it's a temporary solution isn't it?" Eve coughed as she tried swallow her drink and what Varric had said. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked at him like she wanted him dead.

"How did you-"

"What if I told you there's more of a permanent solution to you're problem in the down under." Eve still held her gaze, but listened to his words carefully before speaking.

"I'm listening." Eve took one more sip of her drink before she pushed her drink to the side knowing that was the last of it for her.

"We're going deep into Dwarfen mines and ruins where many artifacts have never been discovered along with many undiscovered runes and...rocks."

Eve raised an eyebrow at his last statement before thinking this over in her head. He was right her onyx necklace couldn't hold the illusion charm forever. When it finally runs out of energy she had to replace it by making another one and that in of itself was getting expensive. Onyx was getting hard to come by these days and even harder to mine. And why should she listen to the dwarf? She could just take her coin and go home right now and never look back! So what's stopping her?

Then she began to think. If she had to go back home that means she'll have to hide under her hood again making sure people don't rip it off her head. So if there was a permanent solution to her illusion maybe she can take it and never have to worry about people finding out her secret, but if it's gonna take all of her coin then how would she get home?

Then again, isn't Kirkwall starting to feel like home to her?

Eve groaned and held her head as she felt an impending headache coming on.

Where was Tom when she needed him? That's right! Tom! He's a dragon (a still growing dragon might I add.) and if there are darkspawn down there then he might become a target for them. Even if he didn't come then she would be without her guard and her best friend. Maybe she can find something for him as well.

"So what do you say?" Eve looked at Varric and something with her clenched and wanted to move forward with this big project. Then there was this tiny little voice that told her not to what if he-no. No, he wouldn't dare. Eve took a breath before she decided to go with her gut.

"Where do I sign up?"


	3. Fenris, deal, and a blushing Eve

**Merry Christmas everybody! Sorry, it took me so long to update. I realized there some mistakes in my first chapter and I fixed it. My other one was really short so I told myself to that I would make a limit with this one. So glad I did, but it is one of the longest chapters I have ever written in my life! Anyways I have decided that it will be a VarricxOC, but it's gonna be split into two stories. I won't give anything away sadly, but if you have any questions or ideas just let me know and I'll get back to you as fast as I can! After all I do have a job that I have to go to. Anyways have a fun time reading!**

 **Starbender**

* * *

If there was one thing she hated besides being in this stupid city, her marks, and mages it was being woken up to damn early in the morning. She was not a morning especially since her life runs on night time instead of day time. It also didn't help that she got back late last night or early this morning, she didn't know, from a month long mission from the guild. They had come up to her a month ago asking her if she wanted to do a job for them and they of course paid her and her the expenses for the trip. That in of itself was tiring. Had to stay on the damn boat coming and going for two fucking weeks. And the worst part was she couldn't take Tom along for this, if she had she would be more distracted then she needed to be and not to mention his fear of cramped didn't need to remember the last time he was in it. That was a year ago and she had to continuously put him to sleep so he wouldn't freak out and start randomly attack people. So she had Hawk to take care of her friend and she made sure if there was anything wrong or out of place she was gonna send him to the fade realm faster than a mage. Anyways her job was done and she just wanted to sleep.

When the knock stopped Eve sighed in relief as she snuggled deeper into her bed and cuddled her pillow finding the good spot and having intention on going back to sleep. Just as she finally started to drift off the annoying knock came again. Eve growled and got up and stomped to the door all the while thinking of a suitable punishment or death for the cursed soul knocking at her door.

She swung the door open with all of her anger fueled power nearly taking the door off it's hinges. She glared at the person at her door who the balls to waken her from her slumber.

"Well, good morning Sunshine. I see you slept well."

There stood in all of his manly glory, was none other than Varric Tethras, the red headed dwarf she wanted to kill on the spot. With clenched teeth she spoke to him with words that seemed so innocent but held a sharpness to them.

"What the hell Varric, do you know what time of day it is? It's to early for you and Hawk to be pulling your shit on me." Varric raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot already Sunshine? I told you when you get back we were gonna see Bartrand and struck an offer with him."

When Eve still held a confused look on her face as she no longer had the 'Look-to-kill-a-bastard' and inside Varric was relived, but she seemed to also forgot one thing besides the meeting and he was gonna enjoy it until it was time for them to leave.

"Offer? Bartrand?" Eve looked at Varric for a minute more before it came back to her, the night at the pub before she had left for her job, and Eve face palmed before sighing. Her anger cool for the moment.

"Sorry, Varric I did forget, but can we do this later when I'm actually awake and not a murderous sleeper?"

Varric chuckled before agreeing told her he would swing by later and started to leave before yelling over his shoulder "Nice pajamas by the way! Much better than the armor!"

Eve blinked twice before she looked down and blushed as she tried to cover herself up as she yelled back at Varric. "PERVERT!"

Varric laughed as he seen the blush before he turned down the hallway leading to the stairs with a big grin on his face.

Eve slammed her bedroom door and rubbed her face as she tried to get rid of the blush on her face. She can't believe Varric saw her in nothing but a tank and shorts that barely cover anything. She had stood there in the entry way with her attire speaking to Varric like that and people could have easily passed by and saw her and they would have thought her easy or a harlot. Her face reddened more than ever that the person she was starting to consider a friend also saw her like that and now she doesn't know what he was thinking.

"Stupid dwarf."

She decided she would sleep this off and act like it never happened in the first place. If he decides to bring it up then she would give him a reason to shut his mouth, so with silent oath made in the silent room she crawled back in her bed and closed her eyes for few minutes letting the silence and the warmth of the bed sink and sooth her, but then realization hit her and she sat straight up.

"Did he call me Sunshine?!"

* * *

After the incident Eve couldn't go back to sleep. No matter how hard she had tried she couldn't go back to sleep so just kept tossing in turning in hopes of a nap before Varric comes for her, but sadly that did not come to her either. So when Varric came back she had found herself ready to go out and met his brother.

So that's how she found herself only letting Varric do the talking and if she needed she would comment here and there, but she mostly stayed silent. Until he got upset with the idea of partner let alone two partners and started spouting out curses and names like it was going out of style. Her eyebrow twitched, but she said nothing as she watched Varric take of this. He knew his brother well and she didn't want to make matters worse by blowing her short fuse.

So when all was said and done she handed over all of the coin she had for her part of the expedition and yawned. She left a with a goodbye from Varric as he called her sunshine and she sent him a glare to which he just smiled.

Now she could finally go back home and try to get some sleep before Hawk decides it's time to bring Tom home. As she was walking down the stairs to get to the platform that would lead her to Lowtown, but as she was turning around the corner she bumped into a stranger and staggered a bit. She looked up as she was about to yell about how they should watch where they should walk and saw they're frightened face before they took off.

Eve stood up and dusted off her person before she looked down and saw why hey had been afraid. They had taken her necklace and now her markings were showing. Eve cursed under breath and went after the culprit planning to behead this person.

* * *

"Dammit where did he get to?!"

Eve asked to herself as she looked around and didn't see the culprit that took her necklace. When she didn't find him she took off in another direction in Hightown as she contemplated on what she should do. She could go back to the Hanged Man and ask help from Varric, but he would be very persistent on wanting answers for her markings. She couldn't ask the people around her in fear of what they might do. So her only option is to track that sucker down by herself!

* * *

Eve leaned against the wall as she rested for a minute before she needed to start searching again. It had been hours since she started this chase of hunting down her prey, but sadly he was no where in sight and it seemed she would never see him again. So now it looks like she has to head home and wear her cloak for a month before she can save up enough money to buy some onyx or a week or two if she mined for the stupid rock, but she probably wouldn't do that.

If she started wearing her cloak again out of nowhere then everyone would start to question why and Hawk would make sure his questions will get answers. Same could be said for everyone else, but she didn't want to answer those questions. At lest not yet. Not when she was finally feeling a little normality in her life. Somewhat.

She stood up with a sigh and started to make her way out of the ally, but she stopped when her eyes landed on the figure blocking her path of escaping. She looked him over to see he was an elf, a tan elf at that, with short white hair and angry green eyes that promised death if one did something he did not like. She also noticed the markings covering his body and winced as she felt sympathy for this man standing before her. As she took in his appearance and noticed he wore no shoes as a thought raced through her mind. 'How the fuck does he stand the cold stone?' Then when she looked back up at him she noticed he was looking at her markings and she tried to hid them the best why she could.

She crossed her arms and looked away not wanting to see the fear in his eyes before he turns and walks away or worse. So when she heard the footsteps slowly approach her she flinched, but not before making mental notes on the best places to hide a body if need be, but luckily it didn't come to that. The stranger stopped a few feet in front of her and cleared their throat and she looked at them.

When she turned her head to look she expected to see something shiny and pointy in her face or hell a spell being cast right in her face, but no what she saw made her happy, but also confused. Right in front of her was her charm necklace.

"I believe this is yours."

Eve gladly accepted her necklace back as she took hold of it and immediately she felt the slight tingling sensation of the charm working. As she put it back on she looked at the male in front of her she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for giving my necklace back, but I'm wondering what happened to the thief that took from me in the first place?"

The male hummed as he looked at her. The markings she had were gone along with anything that didn't make her look human enough, but she kept her small pointy ears and her discolored eyes. When he first looked at them without the necklace for a minute he thought he was looking at a wild animal ready to kill her prey. Like a wild cat when they're eyes become slits, but that was only brief before she put her necklace back on.

"You don't want to know, but I must ask about your markings. I'm curious on how you got them."

Eve crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look as flashes of how it happened and the pain reminding her of the past she wanted to forget so badly. "You it's rude to ask a lady something like that after you just met her. I thank you for returning my necklace, but now I must head home."

As she walked passed him and towards the exit she yelled back at him. "I hope to see you arou-"

"Wait!"

Eve stopped and turned around to see the man run a hand through his hair as he sighed before he looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry. It seems I came off as rude and I don't want to appear that way. My name is Fenris and you must be Eve, Hawk's sister. Although you two don't look a thing a like if you don't mind me saying."

Eve groaned and face palmed. Once again Hawk decides a complete stranger that they were sibling when he knows she doesn't want attention drawn to her, but once again he doesn't listen. She swears it's like she was talking to a five year old.

"Yes and no. I am Eve, but I'm not Hawk's sister. He says that so he can annoy me. Anyways thank you Fenris for finding my necklace. If Hawk would have it we will be meeting again soon Good night."

She said good bye to Fenris as he did the same and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"And I'm not ever having that, THING, in my house ever again! Really have you ever trained the damn thing to at lest go outside when it needs to?! I swear it's like it raised in the wilds!" Eve just stared boredly at Gamlen as he continued on and on swearing up and down at Eve. Hawk rolled his eyes as he shook his head as he tried to stop his Uncle to take out his anger on his friend.

Tom was watching all of this happening and he doesn't take people cussing out his friend kindly so to make matters worse or funny, depending on the person. Tom walked behind Galmen and lifted up his leg and released the pressure within his bladder. Eve smirked as Hawk covered his mouth and looked away. Gamlen stopped his ranting and looked down to see Tom's handiwork and started to yell. Gamlen blamed Eve for this who replied that Tom hates people who yell. Gamlen glared at her then went back to his room slamming his door shut.

Hawk laughed as his Uncle disappear into the room. "I'm really sorry you had to watch Tom a bit longer than I said." Eve said as she stood beside Hawk while she looked at Tom and Hawks hound play around with each other. Hawk chuckled and ruffled her hair to which she slapped his hand away which made him smile even more.

"It's no problem Eve. Besides Sandra was getting a little lonely not having any social contact with her own kind. Besides Tom was well behaved except when a Templar came along he made it to a point where he literally shoved me into an ally way as Templars came by. He's smart. Smarter than an average hound." Hawk said as he looked at Eve to see her look at Tom with a distant look in her eyes. As he watched her dog for the duration she was gone, he picked up on a few things that almost made him seemed not like a dog, but an actual being that was aware of his surroundings. Calculating. The dog was smart, he'll give him that, but when he was out patrolling for Aveline one night he noticed the dog wasn't acting like a dog more like a...Hawk shook his head and dismissed the thought. She must have trained him to be on guard when it was just him. Not to mention he would constantly look behind them to make sure no one was following them

"Where ever did you get him?" Eve eyes flashed briefly before she shook her head.

"He was a...a gift from someone I rather not talk about." Eve said as she waled over to Tom and whistled with a command. With her companion by her side looking pleased that she had finally come to take him home.

"Say you're goodbyes to your friend and we'll leave." Eve instructed and Tom gave Sandra one last nuzzle before following Eve to the door.

* * *

Eve closed her bedroom door and sighed as she and Tom finally made it up to her room. After today's events she would like nothing more than to collapse on her bed and just sleep for two days straight. As she started to take off her armor she looked at Tom.

"So how was Hawk's place?" Tom snorted at the question.

'Horrible. His Uncle is a lowlife scum who rips off his family. Kept trying to get into Hawk's money,but his sister Leandra makes sure he doesn't. Then he kept insulting me and Sandra all the time I was there so when he wasn't looking I peed on the idiot. When that wasn't enough I found where his bed was and took a dump on there and the screamed he admitted was beautiful. I'm wondering how human males go so high when they're voices are low?'

Eve laughed as he was telling the story. Oh she would have loved to been there to hear it.

'So Hawk took me out on patrols with him sometimes and when he wouldn't I would spend my time with the lovely Sandra.'

Eve raised an eyebrow at what he said and looked at him as she put on her pajamas. "The lovely Sandra? Don't tell me you got a crush on a dog?"

Eve asked him as she put her hands on her hips as she looked at her friend. 'Yes, after spending quite some time with her I found out we have a lot in common.'

"Oh? What do you have an in common? Are you both dragons in disguise? Oh no, wait my bad that's just you. How are you infatuated with a dog? And if you do find out she likes you back, how are you, you know, gonna do it?'

'Well when a mommy and a daddy loves each other very much they-'

"Shut up Thomas!"

Thomas chuckled as he hopped onto the bed with Eve who was blushing and curled up beside her as they fell asleep in comfortable silence as they raveled in each others warmth.

Eve yawned as she traveled with Hawk and his group to Eleven campsite out of Kirkwall to finally repay that old woman who helped them. What was her name again? Mamoth? Halmoth? Flemeth!

That's right Flemeth! Man could she be anymore?

'Yes, you could actually little human.' Eve took a glance to her side to see Tom walking beside her and glared at him before looking ahead of them. She had noticed Varric was telling a story about a mermaid or something, she didn't know she wasn't really paying attention.

'Look who's talking. A dragon falling in love with a dog. How much more stupid can you get?' Eve smirked as she heard a snort from her friend.

'And yet you seem to not mind if a certain red headed dwarf if he sees in your risque attire.' Eve paused for a moment as her back went rigid and a blush covered her face.

'W-where did you hear that?!' Eve could have sworn she squeaked. In her mind! How can she squeak in her own mind?! How?!

If someone looked closely enough they would see a smirk on a dogs muzzle not just another stupid grin. Tom was proud of himself that he got Eve to react like that. 'Oh a certain dwarf joined me and Hawk one night while you were gone. So when Hawk wanted to see what Varric been up to he may have let it slip of what happened at your bedroom door before you came and got me.'

Eve tried not remember that day or not to blush as hard as she was. So she did what she always did and put up her hood to conceal her blush, but not enough where they couldn't see her face. 'Andraste's ass does that Dwarf ever keep anything just to himself? But you tell no one got that?'

Eve told Tom who just rolled his eyes and looked at her. 'Who would I tell? If you haven't notice I'm a dragon stuck in a dog's body with no way of communicating. So who is dumb now?'

Eve took one more side glance at him before stopping with the group. 'I know you'll find a way. You always find a way.'

"So what's with the brooding hood Sunshine?" Varric asked teasingly which earned him a glare. She had made it a point time and time again she doesn't want to be called Sunshine, but he was stubborn with the nickname.

"The sun was hurting my eyes." Eve said through a yawn. She was really not use to being up this early. Varric just looked at her with a knowing smirk. The blush she had donned moments ago didn't go unnoticed by our favorite dwarf and he wasn't about to let that pass him by.

"Alright Sunshine. Oh and I forgot to mention a few days ago I got you something as a 'I'm glad you didn't die on your mission.' present." Varric smiled as he looked up at the confused Eve.

"Oh? What did you get me?" Eve asked a little unwary of his generous attitude. This could be a prank for him to get a reaction to get out of her and that was what her gut was telling her. As old habits die hard so does following her gut.

"I got you something blue and you can wear it, but," Varric paused as he smirked as he watched Hawk talk one of their new companions and waited for Eve to make him continue when she did he looked up at her with a full blown knowing smirk, "But you can't show it off like the last one you wore. You gotta keep up your reputation after all."

The way she blushed when she caught the meaning of his words was the greatest moment for his life. Now that he got an idea for his story on how he was gonna describe Sunshine whenever she blush. Varric laughed as Eve yelled at him trying to get rid of her blush before the other three see it. Speaking of the three they saw Varric go back there when Eve put up her hood and start to speak to her.

They shrugged it off, but when they heard a yell from they're favorite female then they saw Varric grinning like a dofus running ahead of them with a red faced Eve going after him. All three looked at each other before Hawk spoke up. "So who wants to start with betting pool?"

Tom walked beside Hawk and barked happily as if to say 'I do! I do!', but in reality he was saying 'I already started it, but with dog biscuits.'

Hawk patted the dog on his head and smiled. "Alright that's one. Who else?"


	4. Dearest ereb ai elen, where are you now?

**Hello my dearest readers! I'm so sorry I'm late with uploading, but video games called to me and I was weak to hang up! Lol**

 **Sorry, sorry. This chapter I'm gonna explain why Hawk calls her his little sister or honorary sister. Not to mention you get to see some of Eve's background story become alive! You'll see what I mean and hopefully I've been portraying everyone's personalities correctly and also please excuse Eve's rambling about Ander's. She has issues with him. Anyways Enjoy and read on!**

 **SB4FB**

 **P.S.**

 **My ereb ai elen means My lonely little star.**

* * *

On the ground curled up in a little ball with her fiery red hair splayed out like she had red wings. A brown ragged torn dress was her only clothing that covered her, but barely. She was forced to go barefooted and make do with minim accommodations they gave her. She ate only when she can which was every three days or more. Her pointed ears held one earring which was made of lyruim as to help with her even the flow of magic she sometimes don't use, but when she did it was to heal the people around here.

Her eyes closed to the world as she slept on and dreamed of better days one that included her darling daughter. Her pale skin showed a little flush on her cheeks to indicate she was catching a fever, but nothing a little medicine won't cure. For now.

A wooden door that revealed the sleeping elf, opened and closed, allowing the child come in to search for her. The child looked no older than thirteen years old and wore a dirty old white dress that looked small on her. When the child spotted the older elf on the floor sleeping she hurried over there.

"Valynne. Wake up, the master is calling for you!" The wavy haired child shook the woman gently until she saw her brown eyes flutter open.

"Mm. My ereb ai elen." The girl knew what she meant and felt sadness for the older woman. Still seeing her daughter after all these years.

"No, Valynne. It's just me, Nora." Valynne sat up and rubbed her eyes before she looked at the girl beside her.

"I think it's time for you to get a new dress Nora. If you grow anymore than it'll certainly burst." Valynne giggled a little as Nora blushed a bit, but shook her head to get back on track.

"Never mind that Valynne, the master is calling for you. And he doesn't seem to be in a good mood." Valynne smiled and stood up.

"Oh really? Then that means he still can't find her. I'm glad." She walked over to the door as Nora walked behind her. They walked in comfortable silence as they headed to their Master's study. A brown double door came into and Valynne sighed as she turned to look at Nora with a soft smile.

"Nora why don't you go find Rowan and tell him you need a new dress." Nora nodded her head as she walked away knowing she wasn't allowed to hear their conversation. Valynne watched Nora turn a corner and her smile disappear and a scowl appeared on her face as she turned to the double doors. She opened the door as she walked in.

A fire was lite up keeping the owner of the warm and safe from the darkness that seemed to cover the other half of the study. Her eyes laid on the man leaning over his desk hands folded in front of his as he looked at her. The fire graced her with his disgusting appearance. Half of his face was covered in burns from the incident years back. His bald head shined so brightly in the light of the fire even a star would be jealous and his grey eyes held fury and hatred.

"I take it you haven't found her yet, Master Unian?" The narrowing of his eyes gave her the answer she needed.

"I keep telling you. You won't find her, but alas you won't listen to me all because I'm an elf." She shook her head as she walked up to him.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Master?" Valynne asked as she stopped right in front of the desk with her neutral face back on. His eyes flickered between her earring and back to her. Her eyes narrowed again as she heard what he wanted her to do.

"I-I see. I will get right onto it then." Valynne bowed before she left the study and closed the door behind her. The fire stay lit for a few more seconds before going out like magic then a sound of something heavy fell to floor.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!"

A brown haired eleven woman exclaimed to her friend across the table from her. Said friend was calmly drinking tea as she held a peaceful aura around her.

"It couldn't be helped. When he revealed it in that way I just couldn't hold myself back anymore."

Discolored eyes looked at their friend who just face palmed after hearing what she did after she found out their newest team mate was an abomination. She couldn't help it if she didn't like mages to begin even if she was one herself. Heck she doesn't even know why she's hanging around Hawk or Merril, but either one just seems to rub her the right way and she can't stay mad at them. Unlike the newest mage in their group, Anders. He just rubs her the wrong way so bad she can't help, but be a bitch towards him.

"If it makes you feel any better Hawk caught me before I did anything rash."

"Actually it does make me feel a little better, but not so much. I mean what if to say I became an abomination would you attack me like you did Anders?"

Eve hummed and took another sip to keep Marril in anticipation. Really she was being a pest. "No. Here's why though; You're you Merril. You and Hawk just rub me the right way. Sure I have my violent tendencies towards Hawk, but that's only because he won't stop teasing me. You on the other hand I'm quite sure why, but something about your personality I can't get mad at no matter what. And that right there is confusing since you're a blood mage. I would figure I would have done the same to you without you being abomination, but I didn't. I trust you both on what you must do and what you mustn't. Anders though, no matter how noble the cause to save his spirit what he has done is irreversible and turned a spirit of justice into a demon of vengeance. That just irks me so bad that I want to lash out, but then again I knew better. Still didn't stop me."

Merril looked up from her lap and raised an eyebrow at her friend as she continued.

"He talks about how Mages are being treated badly and imprisoned within their circle. That they only lash out because the Templars are using their position to get away with things they never could as citizens or enforcing more rules onto them, more templars to watch them, invading their privacy, and the list goes on."

Eve took a momentary pause in her rant to take a sip of her drink before she continued once more on a derailed answer.

"I hear him and his reasons and some of them I agree with while the others I don't. I'm gonna be one of those people that will say "Mages in circle are good" while he goes and says "Circles are bad and screw the templars they have no morals!" He wants to show people that not all mages are not bad and their magic is good, and so far he's doing a great job at it in the dark corners where people HAVE to trust him to fix their child, sibling, parent. But on the streets that's filled with people who can actually go to the doctors buy the medicine don't want to see a mage lay a finger on them. When he keeps getting rejected by the real people and it just never stops what do you think he's going to do? Wait for people to accept him or his line of work? Go back to the Gray Wardens? No he's going to throw a tantrum and MAKE people see what he does with his magic and when all is said and done there's only going to be one response and the response of that is going to big and powerful. And I think it's going to be a bad response so in his last fleeting attempt to get his fellow mages to be seen in a new light along with the templars he's going to do something drastic and dramatic. After all that he will stay he did it for the mages when there could have been another way, but he just didn't want to see it so he either stays where he is trying to amend the broken city or be banished forever with no hope of being forgiven or die by the hands of the city. That's why he rubs me the wrong why and that's why I can't attack you even if you turn into an ambition."

Eve finally finished and took another sip of her drink as Merril looked at her weirdly.

"So what you're saying is that you won't attack me because you like me and you'll attack him because you don't like him?"

Eve shrugged with a smile on her face. "Basically, yes."

"You just rambled on just to make me confused didn't you?" Marril accused Eve who just chuckled as she put down the now empty cup of tea.

"Who knows. I sometimes like to ramble to see what reaction I get, but then again confusing you seems to be a new hobby of mine." Marril pouted at Eve who just giggled at her friends face. Marril looked at her friends smiling face and smiled before giggling herself. After they stopped giggling and went back to talking. Marril telling her how she saw someone get mugged outside her window and thinking it was a new way of being greet which Eve quickly corrected. Eve than being telling her what Hawk's new plan of annoying her which Varric tags along with just to see her blush. Marril always laugh at the stories involving those two.

"Oh I've always wonder, but why does Hawk call you his sister if you two aren't related."

"It's because he's an idiot." Eve said without batting an eyelash.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch a sensitive topic-"

"It's not sensitive. I can talk about it and really all of the ways he could call me a friend he did it the worst way."

* * *

 _"Do you have any parents?"_

 _Eve looked up from her drink to see her ex-traveling companion taking a seat beside her. Eve stayed silent and went back to sipping her drink. Hawk sighed knowing this was going to be a long tiring work if he wanted to be friends with her._

 _"Well you met my mother Lendra, but I had a farther Malcolm, but he did back in Lothering. Along with my sister who you saw die and probably many other people."_

 _Hawk took a sip of his drink and waited for a response, but when he got nothing he continued._

 _"I remember this one time I was kid and I was just learning magic. This was before Bethany and Carver came along mind you. So me and father were at home practicing magic and he was trying to teach to control fire. So there we were in our living room with flammable furniture-which I will never understand why he wanted to do it inside of the house in the beginning-but anyways, we were in the living room practicing with fire magic. As I got out my fire and didn't freak out over of being burned. I watched as it sat in my hand just flickering like a candle and I was so happy and so was my dad. Then came my mom, who out of nowhere, appears behind me asking my father something which made me-"_

 _Eve ignored Hawks story and continued to look at her drink as she felt the need to leave become overwhelming to the point she paid for her drink and left. When she made it up the stairs and into the hallway towards her bedroom as Hawk caught up with her._

 _"Why are you following me?"_

 _"Because I'm bored."_

 _Eve glared before turning on her heel and going to her room with Hawk following closely on her heel. She opened her bedroom door and was about to slam the door in Hawk's face, but he snuck past her and stepped into her room. He looked around and whistled._

 _"Why a pretty nice set up you got here. Better than Uncle Galmons."_

 _Tom raised his head from the bed and growled as he saw a male in his home. If he hadn't been so sleepy he would have noticed it was an old travelling companion of theirs. Eve glared as she shut her door and sent Tom a positive message of saying he was no threat. Annoying, but no threat._

 _"Is something the matter with you? Did your mother drop you on your head as a babe? Because if so then that would explain so much." Hawk shrugged as he sat down at the table which was beside the fire._

 _"I just wanna get to know you is that bad?" Eve threw her arms up in a exclamation while yelling yes loudly which earned her yells across the hall. Eve ignored them and glared at Hawk telling him to leave which Hawk happily obliged, but promised her that this bonding session wasn't over with._

* * *

"Andrastes dimples was he very hard headed that night."

Eve chuckled as Merril giggled while she refilled their cups.

"And trust me it gets even worse when I went on a mission. I didn't know it at the time, but he followed me all the way to my targets house."

* * *

 _The red headed mage sat in the shadows poised to strick the guards when they come back around and she would rather do it soon because the clouds over head and thunder was any indication the storm would start right about now. Tom was right beside her ready to strick the second guard so he wouldn't be able to signal to the others they were._

 _When the guards made it back around Eve and Tom waited until they were in the right spot and jumped out from the shadows attacking the guards swiftly and silently. When they hid the bodies where they were previously the rain started to come down from the sky in a gentle rhythm, but then began to pick up speed. Eve made a tsking sound and made a dash for the servants entrance._

 _Eve opened the door and peaked around it to make sure there was no one inside the room and when she slowly crept into the room and sighed in relief as she signal for Tom to come inside since the room was clear. As the door closed behind Tom, Eve pecked around another door to see more guards. Eve closed the door silently and turned to look at Tom to only freeze when she saw a person behind him. Tom turned to see a soaked Hawk shaking the rain from his hair._

 _Eve's right began to twitch as Tom put a paw to his face in disappointment. In soft surprising tone that was whispered out in the harshest of ways. "What the fuck are YOU doing here Hawk?! Don't you have your smuggling job tonight?!"_

 _"Yes, but I finished earlier then when I was supposed to so I left Carver at home and followed you here."_

 _"How did you find out that I was coming here though?"_

 _"Oh that. Yeah during our bonding session last night I notice the papers on your table. I would have left it well enough alone, but then I spotted the name of your next target and this one you're gonna need some help."_

 _Eve scoffed and crossed her arms as she bear her glare at Hawk. "I don't need your help Hawk! I can do this just fine with Tom!"_

 _Hawk sighed and scratched the back of his head and tried to reason with the red head about doing this with him, but she wouldn't hear of it and Hawk wasn't about give up if anything he is more persistent to see she finishes this mission safely. So when the young lady turned her back to him and went through the door he followed despite her protests and words of hate. If anything he took this as a good sign. But he couldn't help but wonder, why was she putting so much effort into not wanting to be friends?_

* * *

Eve took a sip of her tea as t ease her sore throat that was aching from the story telling. When she felt better to continue she kept telling her story.

* * *

 _So as the three of them took the guards with relative ease down one by one until they got to the big boss; Eve's target._

 _"Ah. You've finally found me. I knew you would."_

 _"Then you must know that your face is gonna get along with the floor real well then." Eve said as she took out her daggers that was hidden benath her cloak. The man just looked at her like she was crazy before busting into laughter. Eve narrowed her eyes as she started to get a bad feeling about this._

 _"Oh yes you would know all about that wouldn't you? Then before that happens let me introduce you to my lovely little friends!"_

 _Eve flinched as she the man before her summoned demons along with changing to one of them. Tom charged ahead a to take down as many demons as he could along with Hawk who hanged back so he could cast spells without breaking concentration._

 _Eve just stood there with shaking hands as she took in what had just happened before her. She was facing down a mage who could summon demons and allowed himself to become one as well. Her heart rate picked up and breathing was becoming uneven then her whole body started to shake. She wasn't ready for this! She wasn't ready! She would rather face down more darkspawn or hell even that fucking dragon that turned into Flemeth! Not this! Anything, but this!_

 _She didn't notice, but the demons surrounded her companions and both of them were backed up into a corner as the mage turned demon came close enough to Eve that she could smell the decaying flesh coming from him._

 _"Pathetic."_

 _He grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up as cold began to seep into her from the hand that was holding her. She dropped one of daggers to grip the hand that was holding her as she heard her companions cry out for her. Well one of them bark. That counts right? Yeah that counts._

 _"After everything I heard about you."_

 _Eve gasped for breath as the grip tighten around her throat and the cold began to worsen. She felt his claws go to her side and pressed down where blood was beginning to seep out. She dropped her other dagger and grabbed that hand as it slowly began to cut open her side and she began to struggle which was making it worse._

 _"You're a disappointment. Now die!"_

 _Then without much struggle on his part he cut the rest of her side open. If she could have she would've scream, but the cold in her throat was making it difficult to breath let alone speak, but she managed to anyway. The hand that was holding onto the that was at her side was now free and she looked at the demon with a glare. But she spoke anyways and with each word a puff of breath could be seen._

 _"S-s-sorr-ry...t-to..d-dis-s-sa-ap-point-t-t...b-but-t l-l-let...m-me..m-ma-a-k-k-e it-t...u-up..t-t-to...y-y-you."_

 _The demon chuckled as he let go of her watching as she hit the ground like a bag of potatoes._

 _"Like you could. Now time to deal with your friends."_

 _Eve watched as the demon walked, well more like floated away, towards Hawk and Tom who were still fighting demons. Eve struggled to get up, but with the help and concentration of her powers she clocked out the pain as her hands began to be consumed in flames._

 _'Tom.'_

 _Eve grabbed one of her daggers and watched as it was consumed in flames._

 _'I'm gonna use'em.'_

 _She turned to look back at the demon who was standing in front of the pack of demons that held a caged Hawk._

 _'So please.'_

 _Her yellow eye began to shine as it's normal pupil began to change into a slit._

 _'Take cover.'_

 _Eve was panting as she swallowed whatever hesitation she had and charged at the demon from behind. She concentrated her power on her dagger and extended her flames reach and cut the demons head off. With the main boss gone she concentrated on the other demons. She looked at the other demons as all feeling emotion left her body as she took down the demons. Like their boss they fell down one by one; either by decapitation or by being split in half or being lit on fire. After she killed every single one of them with the final blast with a meteor shower, she turned to look at Hawk with tears in her eyes as he stood there shocked. All she said was three words before she blacked out._

* * *

"I'm so sorry."

Eve waved it off as she looked at Merril who had a sad look on her face. Eve sighed as she patted Merril on the head.

"Don't look so down Daisy, it doesn't suit you."

Merril looked at Eve who took a sip of tea with her eyes closed.

"You've been spending to much time with Varric, you know that?"

Eve smiled as she sat down the tea cup.

"He actually spends to much time with me. Anyways where was I? Oh yes. So after I blacked out I woke up in the same house, but in a different room."

* * *

 _Tom lay across Eve's legs watching her chest rise up and down as she continue to sleep on ignoring the raging storm outside. He's been watching her sleep since they brought her and laid her down on the bed. Hawk had to take off her top amour to get to her wounds to heal her wounds as much as he can before he wrapped them up. He also had to use his fire magic to defrost her throat so she could breath normally. Shuffling from the other side of the room reminded him of the other person that was with them. He hand on his head softly scratching his ears._

 _"How's she doing bud? Still sleeping I see."_

 _Tom whined as he turned to look at Hawk before he turned to look at Eve. Hawk sat down on the bed and looked at the fire across from them. As silence once more fell unto the room with only thunder with both beings wrapped up in their own thoughts._

 _An hour passed and Tom had fallen asleep curled up next to Eve's uninjured side. Hawk had sat done on the floor watching the fire flicker here and there._

 _"H-hawk?"_

 _Hawk turned around to see Eve's discolored eyes looking at him as she was trying to sit up, but Hawks hand on her shoulder told her otherwise. Hawk sighed as he saw her flinched as she laid back down and after she got comfortable he began to lecture her. During the lecture he called her an idiot and reckless who is to proud and prideful to ask for help along with keeping a secret that she was a mage. When he brought that into play she started to tear up, by the maker don't tell anyone she cried twice, and started to cry and yell at Hawk after she sat up startling Tom to awaken in the process._

 _"You think I wanted to be a mage?! You think I wanted to be a freak because of my powers?!"_

 _Tom looked between Hawk, who was startled that Eve was crying, and Eve, who was bawling her eyes out._

 _"I hate them! They're nothing, but a constant reminder that my mother is dead! A reason why my father left! All because of these stupid powers I wasn't allowed to have the childhood I wanted. I hate them!"_

 _Eve continue to weep her heart out to another person for the first time in maker knows how long, well who wasn't Tom. Growing up with emotional women and emotional bitchy brothers (Sorry, but I literally think Carver is acting like a bitch.), he did the first thing that came to mind and that was to go over there and give her a bear hug as she continued to sob. After she finally calmed down to where she was only sniffling Hawk pulled back to which Eve would never admit to anyone that she made a noise of disappointment._

 _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought the powers into play, but seeing you get hurt and also seeing you being a mage," Eve interrupted him to say she wasn't a mage,"Or a person with very powerful powers. I mean something like that it kinda overwhelms a person. I wish you would have told me this sooner instead sitting in your enemies bed bawling your eyes. We're friends you know?"_

 _Eve looked at Hawk with shocked written on her face. I mean she knew he wanted them to be friends, but she didn't want that so she pushed him away so she wouldn't have to deal with his nonsense or end getting hurt. After all her pushing, all her struggles, he still count both of them as friends._

 _"B-but I don't know how to be friends with someone. I-I mean-"_

 _Hawk tuned her out as she started to blush and tried to explain what she meant and fiddled with her fingers. During all that he began to think maybe that was why she was the way she was. Without any family members or friends in her life and just a dog for a companion would make a person cautious or not want to become friends with anyone. So all he could do was smile at her adorable reaction before he spoke up._

 _"Actually we're not friends. If anything with this secret I've discovered we're family."_

 _"R-really?"_

 _"Would I lie to you?"_

 _"Don't answer that. Anyways from now on you're my honorary little sister!"_

 _Eve blinked twice as she blushed while Tom laughed. Then before anyone notice anything she started to cry again, but this time from happiness as she tackled Hawk into a hug._

 _"H-hey! Be careful you might reopen your wound!"_

* * *

Eve sighed as she waved goodbye to Merril as she left the house and started to head towards Hawks house where she knew Tom would be. Still trying to woo over a dog. A dog! How he fell in love with a dog is beyond her, but if that what makes him happy then hey who was she to complain?

"So how was Daisy today?"

Eve flinched as she turned to look at the red headed dwarf beside her.

"She's fine. Told her about me trying to attack Anders."

"Oh? How did that go?"

Eve shrugged her shoulders as she avoided bumping into someone.

"Oh you know. She took it well then asked me if I would ever attack her."

"Then I suppose you went onto a ramble trying to see her get confused didn't you?"

"Of course, but sadly it didn't work."

Varric chuckled as Eve giggled.

"Hey how about you and I go down to Hangman and have a drink on me?"

"Why Varric! You're not trying to seduce me are you?"

Varric shrugged as Eve chuckled.

"Hey I saw you in your pajamas. How much seducing do I need to do?"


End file.
